Let Me Teach You How to Dyke Right
by MeBeKiki
Summary: Anika screwed up the deal with Mimi Whiteman badly. And Cookie isn't going to let her get away with it so easily. [Cookie/Anika] ; oneshot.


**Cookie/Anika;  
Season 1 & 2 Spoilers  
Takes place sometime after season 2 premiere**

* * *

Luxury. Extravagance. Opulence.

Three words that came to mind with a lifestyle as fabulous as this. Cookie had quite literally gone from rags to riches. Her time in jail seemed so long ago. She could remember dragging calloused fingers across her face, which had been devoid of any kind of cosmetics. Now she was caked in Chanel make up and clad in Gucci with acrylic nails that were nearly as sharp as her wit, luscious legs crossed with a Dom Perignon in her hand.

She wouldn't have believed this sight for herself had she seen it in a telling of her future. Snitching on Frank Gathers was among one of her best (and worst) decisions. Getting out of jail early and being able to bond with her sons was amazing, but at the expense of Jermel's life… She had already lost one cousin. Losing another was unbearable. If she hadn't been so well-connected, she was certain Carol wouldn't be talking to her at all. Her sister tried to warn her about Gathers – but she was too busy to listen.

"Damn." She whispered to herself, her sharp nails digging into the soft fabric of the couch she was sitting on.

Across from her was Anika Calhoun, the boogie-ass hoe 'Debutante' that Mimi flew to like a moth to a flame. Bitch couldn't even dyke right. Now Lucious had the sexually frustrated lesbian within his clutches. Cookie had to hand it to him, the man was a charmer. Perhaps he wasn't lying when he said he ruled the world.

This was yet another image Cookie couldn't shake. Being in Lucious's house (despite Jamal's disapproval of her being anywhere near him or any of Lucious's belongings), and drinking overpriced champagne with the gold digger that Lucious toyed with while she was rotting in jail. Cookie held a lot of resentment towards Anika. The younger woman was sassy, ambitious, soft spoken, educated, and carried a certain elegance that Cookie lacked. But she didn't need to rise to power like Cookie and Lucious had done; everything had been handed to her quite easily – or so it seemed. Lucious was from the projects, and playing around with little Miss Debutante wasn't going to change that – nothing would.

"Are you thinking about Jermel again?" The younger woman in front of her required, a light, sly smile playing around on the tips of her painted lips.

Cookie's eyes narrowed, she glared daggers at the woman that was taunting her. Just a few days ago, Gathers sent her and Carol his head in a box. And this little Boo Boo Kitty had the audacity to _joke_ about it?

"That's none of your damn business, bitch. And if I see you smiling that little bitch-ass smile of yours again, there'll be hell to pay, got it?"

Anika rolled her eyes, taking a long sip of her champagne. She wasn't quite sure why she agreed to meet with Cookie inside of Lucious's house. Cookie had approached her brazenly and rudely, under the pretense of business. She wasn't quite sure what champagne had to do with 'business,' but she wasn't going to question it. It would be good if she could bond with Cookie, or at least build up her tolerance. It would make working with her a hell of a lot easier. Perhaps this was their own little form of rebellion against Lucious. Drinking champagne in his empty house despite Jamal "banishing" them and Lucious's disapproval – though he was incarcerated so there wasn't much that could be done about that. However, Anika was a bit curious as to why Cookie would want to do such a subtle yet rebellious act, knowing Lucious wouldn't be happy about it. Though Anika and Lucious were done for, she knew the Empire mogul was still close to and quite fond of Cookie. Jealousy flared up in her like a flame being ignited from the single flick of a lighter.

But it wasn't Lucious that ignited this flame.

"Gathers is dead." Cookie muttered, standing up and walking over to the ornate walls of the resting room they had been relaxing in. "I'm just tryna get buzzed to forget how badly you fucked up our deal with Mimi Whiteman."

Instantly Anika's fists clenched, her powdered cheeks turning even redder than they already had been. She didn't even need the MAC blush anymore.

"That is NOT my fault, Cookie. So stop giving me shit for it."

Cookie turned back around, facing the fuming Debutante.

"Whose fault is it then, bitch? Had you done it right, I wouldn't need this liquor." She waved her golden drink in front of Anika tauntingly.

Anika decided to push Cookie's buttons further, her pride and entitlement refused to let her just sit here and take those words of indignation.

"It isn't my fault, Cookie." Anika stood up, putting her drink down and walked over to Cookie in her tight little red dress, hips swaying with every step she took. "It isn't my fault that you flirted with Mimi and along the way she found something… better." Her hips intentionally brushed against Cookie, though the action lacked sexual connotation and was rather demeaning. Anika was playing with Cookie, and she knew it.

Anika exited the room, her high heels clicking the well-shined tiles of the hallway.

"Bitch," Cookie muttered under her breath, putting her drink down and following the sassy lady down the hall.

"Where the hell you think you going?" Cookie all but shouted, her own high heels clicking rather rapidly while she followed the debutante down the hall and all the way to Lucious's bedroom.

Anika was sitting on the bed, running her fingers across the blanket wistfully. Cookie raised an already arched and fierce eyebrow, staring at Anika while she seemed to reminisce about her and Lucious's past bedroom ventures.

"At least one person liked the way I did it." She muttered as she caressed the sheets that once belonged to her and her wealthy ex-lover.

"He has a dick, he don't count." Cookie said, rolling her eyes. She didn't like to think of this room as the room where he and Anika made feral love while Cookie waited for Lucious to grace her with a visit for all the crimes she committed for their family. It was madness. But her mind still slipped back to the night they shared together after finding out he had ALS, though now she knew now that he was misdiagnosed.

"I'm not gonna let one woman's opinion damage my ego," Anika said. "Mimi can go fuck herself."

"Yeah, that'd be better than the whack ass night she had with you." Cookie said, crossing her arms and giving Anika a livid stare. Anika glared at Cookie. The last thing she needed was the older woman's cynical and judgmental comments.

"What makes you think you could do any better? Nobody wants a… ratchet dinosaur." Anika said, looking at Cookie with disdain. Now it was Cookie's turn to glare indignantly.

"Ratchet, huh? Is that why Lucious fucked me on this bed? And he _loved_ the way I did it." Cookie smirked in satisfaction at Anika's somewhat hurt expression.

She remained silent for a moment. Cookie almost felt sorry for her.

"This is ridiculous. We shouldn't be arguing over him of all people." Anika said, changing the subject suddenly. It wasn't like her to stop an argument until she got the last word. It was just how the two of them worked.

Cookie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Then for now we'll blame that dumb bitch for not knowing what'll really satisfy her. If she had just chosen me, we'd have that deal and she'd have a big smile on her face."

Anika sighed.

"You know why she chose me Cookie. Who would deny themselves… all of this?"

Cookie raised an eyebrow, giving Anika a onceover. Her first instinct was to retort by asking 'All of what?' But the question would have been null and void. Anika was slender, but she still knew how to work it. She had long, shapely legs devoid of any sort of flaw. Her stomach was toned, and her short hair showed off her beautiful face. Cookie's mind flashed back to when she twerked with Mimi. The girl did have _something_ , something that made unwary men (and women) flock to her in an instant.

"I think the real question is, who would _you_ deny?" Cookie asked bitterly before adding, "Skank ass hoe."

Anika rolled her eyes, standing up.

"Well what do you want me to do? Sleep with her again? It's o –"

"Yes." Cookie said suddenly. Had that been a legitimate offer? Probably not. But Cookie didn't care.

"I was being facetious." Anika frowned.

"I have no idea what that means, Boo Boo Kitty. But you'll needa open those legs again if we have a shot at getting this company. Shouldn't be hard for you."

Anika rolled her eyes.

"If you weren't so old and decrepit, you'd be doing the exact same dance Cookie. She isn't going to take me back, we'll just need another plan."

"No, she's our best bet."

"Sex isn't going to be enough to sway her."

"Wrong. _Bad_ sex isn't going to be enough to sway her. You need to know how to satisfy a woman."

"You speak as though you have experience." Anika said, crossing her arms. "Lucious told me that he was the only man you've ever been with."

Cookie's stomach churned. That was information she _didn't_ need to know. It led Cookie to believe Lucious really didn't care about her, he only cared about humiliating her.

"Yeah, key word being man, Boo Boo Kitty. I've got the magic touch, you best believe that."

Anika rolled her eyes, but there was a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Then how would I go about seducing her again?"

"A kiss." Cookie said simply, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Anika sighed. Sometimes she wondered if Cookie really did know what she was doing. A kiss? If sex wasn't enough to satisfy Mimi, what was one measly kiss going to do?

"That won't be good enough."

"Probably not with the way you do it." Cookie said, rolling her eyes.

"No one is going to be satisfied with just a kiss, okay? So you should just –" Anika never finished her sentence, instead letting out a surprised squeal when Cookie grabbed her hips suddenly, pulling Anika's soft body over to hers.

"Cookie…" She whispered, surprised by the older woman's sudden action and how good Cookie's curvier body felt against her slender one.

"Let me teach you how to dyke right," Cookie said in a voice so alluring that Anika felt her legs turn to jello.

"Cookie, we can't – ah!" Anika squealed again when Cookie's hands found their way to her posterior, giving it a rough squeeze, then a satisfying slap.

"If you're so sure that you can get that deal back, you'll need a second woman's opinion, Boo Boo Kitty." Cookie leaned forward, brushing her lips on Anika's neck. She shivered.

"But we…"

Cookie didn't want to let Anika finish any of her sentences. She would break down the debutante's resolve, one tender lick at a time. She hated Anika, hated her with a burning passion. But she was being driven by the prospect of money and power, fueled off the thought of reclaiming what belonged to her, what Lucious never gave her for the seventeen years she had to pay in prison.

Cookie smiled, kissing Anika's neck tenderly, trailing her way up to her lips. Anika's eyes were now closed, her lips shivering with sweet anticipation.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Cookie asked tauntingly, but for the first time, Anika didn't respond, instead, she grabbed Cookie's hips and leaned forward, planting her glossy, soft lips against Cookie's.

Cookie kissed her passionately, their lips melding perfectly together. Anika wasn't a bad kisser by any means, simply not as aggressive as Cookie thought she should've been. With two flicks of her skilled tongue, Cookie had Anika's lips fully parted for her to explore.

Anika couldn't suppress the moan that had been building up within her mouth. Cookie was good. Very good.

And to Anika's delight, she got even better.

Cookie pushed Anika forward suddenly, their kiss becoming more heated until it was quite literally an accurate replica of their relationship with each other. Two powerful women fighting for dominance, trying to outdo one another, heat and passion radiating between their bodies.

Cookie pulled away, immediately eliciting a disappointed moan from Anika.

Cookie snickered at the younger woman's pleading expression, but Anika didn't care anymore. She wasn't going to deny herself the fact that she _wanted_ Cookie, that there was raging sexual tension between the two of them that just had to be relieved. And what better time to 'relieve' it than now?

"I'm not going to teach you everything Boo Boo Kitty. You'll need to take some initiative for yourself." Cookie said, turning around to go back to the leisure room and grab her champagne. Suddenly she felt a rough tug on her dress, and heard the dreadful sound of fabric ripping. Alarmed, she turned back to see the back of her dress ripped, revealing her well-shaped bottom. She turned to glare at Anika, but was met with a soft pair of lips.

Anika pulled away, her hands trailing down to cup Cookie's ass.

"You can't just kiss me like that and get away with it," Anika growled, the aggressive side of her revealing itself once again. She pulled Cookie over to the bed, pushing her onto it and crawling on top of her.

Cookie would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed.

"On Lucious's bed? You really are a freak, aren't you?" She asked, smiling.

Anika leaned down and kissed her once more, not caring about how much trouble they could get in for what they were doing. It felt so good, it felt so right. Cookie made Anika want to do better, to go above what she had once considered her best. Cookie just… completed her in a way nobody else could.

So the two sexy women remained in their positions, intertwined on the bed that belonged to the man they both loved, exploring each other's tastes.

Soon, Cookie had found her way on top of Anika, straddling her and keeping her rooted beneath her.

"Not bad for a ratchet dinosaur, huh?" Cookie asked mockingly, reaching behind to unzip her dress, revealing her luscious curves and supple breasts.

Anika rolled her eyes. Even if her body said otherwise, she wasn't going to admit that she liked this.

"I guess you're okay."

"Okay?" Cookie rolled her eyes, leaning down and giving Anika another kiss, this one was slower and softer, and made Anika squirm with delight. When Cookie pulled away, Anika was giving her a rather desperate look.

"Fine, you're good. You're very good." Anika hissed as Cookie's sharp nails buried themselves into her hips.

"And don't ever forget it, Boo Boo Kitty. But you ain't gonna learn anything if we keep talking. Now take that dress off."

Sated with her response, Anika giggled and unzipped her dress eagerly.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
